REDVINES!
by butterflycullen429
Summary: Kurt and Blaine learn something about each other that they have in common, and use it for their Glee assignment. Includes quotes from A very Potter Sequel!


**This is the product of boredom and StarKid combined. I own nothing**

* * *

**Kurt P.O.V.**

I look around the choir room, taking in the different groups of friends talking. Tina, Mercedes, Sam and Mike seem to be in a heated discussion about what type of dancing is the best. Santana and Brittney are in their own little world lost in each others eyes, as well as Finn and Quinn. Artie and Puck seem to be devising a plan on how to get Sugar to go out with Artie. And Sugar is questioning Rachel on Puck's kissing techniques, the unlikely couple who recently reunited.

I sigh and lean back in my seat. It seems as though everyone's talking with someone. That is, everyone except for me. Because my loving boyfriend, Blaine, is currently huddled in his seat hugging his laptop close while trying to stifle the laughter that seems to be stemming from whatever he's currently so engrossed in.

We wait in silence for a few minutes before Mr. Shue walks through the door with Ms. Pillsbury.

''OK, guys, listen up I have your assignments for this week.'', Mr. Shue says, capturing the attention of, almost, everyone.

Blaine still keeps his eyes firmly glued to his laptop screen, and it's then that I notice his ear buds resting comfortably in his ears. I reach over and tap the back of his hand. He looks up, seemingly disappointed at being interrupted, and I point at Mr. Shue.

Once everyone is actually paying attention, even Blaine, Mr. Shue says, ''Your assignment this week isn't just about singing. There are some of you in here who want to choose a career in the acting department, so I want each of you to pick a scene from your favorite musical and act it out. The only catch is that you have to sing a song from the musical that relates to the scene.'', he says, smiling. Clearly, he thinks it's one of the best assignments ever, and I have to admit it does sound fun.

The choir room buzzes to life again with people talking about what scenes they're going to act out. But everyone is quickly silenced by Mr. Shue once again.

''You can choose any musical, published or not, and you have to wear the costume for your character. If you guys need to, you can pair up. Are there any questions?''

Nobody raises their hands, and we're dismissed to get working on our assignments.

I stand up and wait for Blaine to collect his things.

''You can go on, Kurt. I have to ask Mr. Shue something. I'll meet you at the car.'', Blaine tells me as he's putting his laptop away.

I send a slightly confused look in my boyfriends direction, but walk out to my car anyways. Blaine's been acting strange lately. Every time I try to text him, he responds with 'Can't talk. Sry, luv u.' It's starting to worry me. Maybe I should ask him about.

I'm shaken from my thoughts when I see Blaine walk out of the school with a huge grin on his face. I suppose his talk with Mr. Shue went well.

We get in the car, and drive to my house. Blaine's been staying with us since Sunday because his parents went on a business trip. Getting our parents to agree had been slightly challenging. Both sets of parents accepted our relationship, but having two hormonal dating teenage boys in one house for an entire week with only a wall to separate them wasn't an idea either set of parents had been to keen on. Eventually we had gotten them to agree by a compromise. Every night, my dad would come by our rooms at eleven to make sure we were both in our respective beds, and, once it had been established we were in the right place, he would put a piece of duck tape on the door to make sure we didn't try to sneak into each others rooms. Crazy, yet effective.

* * *

It's a few hours later, and Blaine and I are lying on my bed listening to music.

''Blaine, are you OK? You've been acting a little strange the past few days.''

''I've just been a little, um, busy.''

''With what? We do our homework together, and for the past week we've been living in the same house. What on earth could you be busy with?'', I ask sharply.

''Um, well. You see ...it's funny...Harry Potter...StarKid.'', Blaine mumbles under his breath.

''I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that.''

''I'm a really, _really_ big fan of Harry Potter, and StarKid makes these amazing musicals based on the series. They're really funny, and addicting. I've been getting ready for the YouTube premier of 'A VERY POTTER SENIOR YEAR' by watching AVPM and AVPS while eating RED VINES because, what the hell can't they do?''

I stare at my boyfriend in stunned silence. My brave, bushy haired boyfriend who inspires me to have courage and stay strong, is actually a secret nerd. A secret nerd with an obsession with Harry Potter. I'm not sure what I should think.

''So, yeah, that's why I've been so distracted lately.''

''Well, um, thanks, I guess.''

Blaine just nods his head with a slight blush covering his cheeks before he says, ''You probably think I'm a dork now. Especially if you knew that I had a wand, and a scarf of sexual preference with every costume from the musicals that Harry ever wore hidden in the backs of my closet at home. And why am I telling you this? I'm just gonna shut up now before you dump your nerdy boyfriend.'', he finishes with a tomato red coloring his cheeks.

I bite my lip to stop the laughter bubbling up inside. Oh, if only he knew.

''I think it's cute that you're a fan boy. And I suppose now is a good time to tell you that I am, too. I have Ron's wig from the musicals along with his outfits, and that stupid toy rat. It's safe to say that I'm obsessed.''

Blaine narrows his gaze at me before asking, ''How do I know you're not lying just to make me feel better?''

''Try me.'', I respond with a smirk.

He smiles before asking, "Favorite Amy Mann song on three. 1,2,3-"

"Red Vines.", I respond with a smile

"Favorite color of vines other than green.", I ask.

"Red Vines."

"Favorite way to say red wines in a German accent.", Blaine asks me.

..."Red Vines. OH MY GOD!", we chorus together, then hug each other in a tight grip.

''How in the world did we not know this about each other?''

''I don't know, but I'm glad we do now.'', Blaine says in response to my question.

We lay on my bed for a few moments, still hugging from earlier, until Blaine suddenly breaks away and sits up with a gasp.

''What?'', I ask, sitting up next to him.

''We can a do a scene from one of the musicals, Kurt!'', he exclaims.

''You're right! I will, of course, be Ron, and you can be Harry! We're gonna need some back up though. Do you think the Warblers will help us out?''

''I don't see why not!'', he says shrugging his shoulders before continuing. ''I can ask my sister and her friends to help out!''

''Why would Lexi help us?'', I ask. His sister, Lexi, is a quiet fifteen year old who wears glasses and reads books like Ron and Harry eat RED VINES. I can't imagine her dancing around and singing.

''Kurt, Lexi and her friends are the people who got me into Harry Potter. I'm positive she would kill me if I don't let her be Draco.''

''She just seems so shy.'', I muss.

''Lexi? Shy? She's the girl who at the Deathly Hallows part 2 premier was dressed up as Draco Malfoy, and was acting out scenes from the musical with her friends. She's anything but shy.''

I just nod my head before asking, ''What scene should we do?''

''I have an idea, but we'll have to talk to Mr. Shue about it to see if it's alright. Let's call the Warblers and my sister first, though, to make sure we can actually do the scene.''

I nod, and we both reach for our phones, dialing the familiar numbers to call for backup.

* * *

It's a week later, and we're getting ready for our scene. We talked to Mr. Shue, and he approved of our idea. The Warblers, along with Lexi and her friends, had agreed to help. We'd cast everybody as well as we could with me playing Ron, Blaine playing Harry, obviously, Wes playing Dean, David playing Seamus, Thad playing Neville, Nevaeh, Lexi's friend, playing Cho Chang, and Lexi playing Draco. Everyone else who wanted to help out just chose whatever part they wanted out of the leftover ones like Dumbledore or Rita Skeeter.

Blaine and I had put together a mash up of two or three scenes. It would start out with Harry and Ron ( Blaine and I) doing the RED VINES scene which would lead us into our song 'Harry Freakin Potter'. Then, the scene would change to Harry getting sorted, by both the Sorting Hat and the Scarf of Sexual Preference. That's when Draco (Lexi) comes in and does her part. The scene will end right after Draco sits down after saying 'You wait till my father hears about this.'

''Are you ready guys?'', Mr. Shue asks, sticking his head out of the choir room door where our group has been waiting.

We had asked to be the last to go so we would have more time to prepare because our scene was a bit more complex than the others.

Blaine and I nod our heads, and follow Mr. Shue into the choir room. I barely contain a laugh as I watch our appearances register in everyone's faces. Blaine's hair is ungelled and hanging loosely in wild curls. He's also wearing possibly the ugliest shirt known to man. I'm wearing a bright red wig with an ugly sweater with a a large 'R' sewn on it. They probably think we've cracked.

''OK. Blaine and Kurt have prepared a, um, special scene for us today.'', Mr. Shue announces to the still shocked class before he goes to take a seat and nods his head for us to begin.

The RED VINES seen goes off without a hitch with the glee club laughing in the appropriate places, and our song receives a standing ovation. Then, it's time for Lexi's debut. The entire room goes silent as they take in the tiny little actress playing Draco before everyone is laughing again.

''My name is Draco Malfoy. I am a racist. I despise gingers, and mud bloods. I hate Gryffindor house, and my parents work for the man that killed your parents. Do you want to be my friend?''

This statement is received by more laughter, and the rest of the scene continues this way until the end. We all smile at each other as we take our bows and accept the applause.

''That was great guys!'', Mr. Shue says, clapping us each on the shoulder. ''How did you come up with that?''

Blaine and I look at each other before responding at the same time, ''A VERY POTTER SEQUEL!''

''Well, I know I didn't say this was a contest when I gave you guys the assignment, but I did get a small prize for the winners that you guys all get to choose.''

The room immediately erupts into people shouting out the names of who they think won.

''HEY!'', everyone falls silent as they stare at Lexi with wide eyes. ''Why don't you guys vote on it?'', she goes on to ask.

''That's a great idea. Thank you, um...'', Mr, Shue trails off.

''Lexi.'', she fills in.

Mr. Shue nods his head and says, ''Right, thank you Lexi. Now, on to voting. Raise your hands if you think Kurt and Blaine won.''

Everyone in the room, and I mean _everyone_, raises their hands.

''Congratulations, Kurt and Blaine. I have a feeling you're going to like your prize.'' Mr. Shue says, walking over to retrieve something from behind the piano.

''RED VINES!'', Kurt and Blaine exclaim as they take in the tub of the red twists that Mr, Shue is presenting them with. They reach out to take the delicious treat from the smiling teacher, but before they can a little blur of blond runs past and grabs the tub before continuing on out the door.

Nobody in the room can do anything but gape at the door that Lexi just ran through, armed with Kurt and Blaine's prize.

''Dude, '', Finn pipes up, ''She just stole your candy.''

* * *

**OK, so that's it. I tried to not make it to random, and I highly suggest you watch all of the StarKid productions because they are supermegafoxyawesomehot! **

**Review, Please!**


End file.
